


An Exceptionally Dark Aura

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Aura - Freeform, Clairvoyance, F/M, Foreshadowing, Headmaster Snape, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna stumbles upon the Headmaster in the Astronomy Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exceptionally Dark Aura

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm starting to grow a weak spot for Luna/Snape. Many thanks to SweetTale4U for looking this over. xx
> 
> Prompt: 08/20: aura 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

An Exceptionally Dark Aura

"You're aura is exceptionally dark, Headmaster."

Snape turned around at the disturbance and narrowed his eyes. It was the Lovegood girl.

"Usually, it's grey with a bit of lightness in there, but today it's very dark… Almost black." She tilted her head and looked at him.

"Miss Lovegood, shouldn’t you be in bed? You wouldn’t want someone to catch you in the halls." Snape knew the Carrows were eager to torture.

"Things will look up, Headmaster," she said airily. "Not for everyone, of course…" She frowned before smiling cheerfully. "Have a good night, sir."

Snape watched her leave and scowled. 


End file.
